


Hysteria

by CaseyMarie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 1 + 6 Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane watches the killing game unfold around her, every action falling into place perfectly.





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down and wrote this in fourty minutes with no clue where it would end up going because I'm sick of planning out V3 fics and never writing them haaa. Trying to inspire myself to write the rest of them, I'll see how well that goes I guess.
> 
> Unfortunately my self-indulgent write-in-one-session fics always end up really short. I wasn't sure what else I felt like adding to this though so it's staying like this. I hope you enjoy~! If I totally screwed up the characterisation feel free to tell me, I'm not used to writing these guys.

Tsumugi Shirogane smiles carefully, reciting the words she's laid out for herself in reply to her classmates predictable conversations. She watches Saihara trail after Akamatsu, believing in the optimistic speeches that hide the pessimistic interior and Tsumugi has to hold in a giggle. It would border on painfully predictable if it weren't so wonderful seeing her creations come to life so perfectly, following a script they didn't know existed.

"Your tea is going cold," Amami observes, drinking from his own cup carefully.

"...Ah, you're right." She blows on the liquid's surface softly despite the lack of heat, watching the ripples spread like the ripples of her own actions in the killing game. "I was just plainly lost in my thoughts."

"Anything in particular?" he asks curiously, his eyelashes framing the deadly shine to his green eyes. She glances at his eyelashes and wonders how it would feel to pluck them out individually.

Tsumugi shakes her head, the hair that was resting on her shoulders falling to cover the sides of her face. "Nothing interesting."

Amami was interesting. A foreign player in her game of chess. The left over checker piece to substitute a missing pawn. She smiles innocently at him over the lip of her cup and the one he gives in return is enough to make anyone's heart skip a beat. Tsumugi wonders if he'll decide to take advantage of the empty dining hall even while knowing he won't. He wasn't designed to.

The character of a mastermind from seasons long past, the continued cause of lost bets in his chance of survival. But Tsumugi's taken precautions this time and she knows he won't be making it past the first chapter. Even now, she watches his eyes scan her expression, searching for signs of the mastermind he knows is hiding so close to him due to seeds that she herself has planted. If she lets her mask slip for just a moment, will his stance on the empty dining hall change? It's disappointing that he has to die first, she would've relished in manipulating him the most. 

"Hmm? Is Shirogane stealing my beloved Amami from me?"

Ouma grins from the door leading to the deck, walking over with his hands behind his head. Tsumugi makes a show of being flustered but she really couldn't care less what he thought of her. Every moment she spends in his presence is a moment spent wondering how it would feel to rake her nails down his throat and watch the life fade from his eyes with his blood coating her like Angie's paints. It's almost enough to make him tolerable.

"Do you want to join us?" Amami offers, leaning back in his chair as he looks to the other boy. "It won't be as good as Toujou's, but I can make you a cup."

"Nah, I don't wanna be seen with you two, I have a reputation to uphold," Ouma says dismissively, still taking the seat next to Amami.

He smiles patiently. "Is that so?"

"Yep! There's no one else here I hate more," Ouma claims, leaning on the table. He glances at her, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Does Shirogane hate me too?"

"N- No, I don't think I could hate someone I just met," she says.

Nothing in his expression betrays his thoughts, a calculative innocence that she despised every moment she spent writing his character. Someone like him, someone unpredictable and capable of breaking the game before their eventual demise, was necessary to keep the audience interested.

She has to keep reminding herself this to stop herself from grinding her teeth.

Ouma's gaze stays on her for too long, too innocent and searching, and she stands up, leaving the last mouthful of tea in her cup. "I'll see you two later."

"Have you got plans?" Amami asks, not reacting as Ouma slumps over to lean on him.

"Not with someone else. I was suddenly struck with inspiration for cosplay," she explains, already increasing the enthusiasm in her voice. "And I absolutely have to design my next projects right now, otherwise I'll just be my plain self. It's an old cartoon but that just makes it more of a classic and the chara-"

Ouma interrupts her smoothly as if she wasn't even talking, watching her every movement carefully. "I hope you're not leaving to kill someone, that motive is pretty enticing."

"Blunt as always," Amami says.

A pair of smiles, both innocently distrustful from two of the most unlikely killers of the game. Tsumugi smiles uncertainly, her heart racing at the excitement she knows this game will offer her. "I don't think that's something you should joke about..."

"Hmm, you're right!" Ouma agrees, glancing back at Amami. "Weren't you going to make me tea? You shouldn't keep me waiting like that."

When Tsumugi leaves, it's all she can do to remain straight-faced on her walk to the dormitories, the click of the door she designed behind her setting of a wave of pure hysteria as she laughs. After fifty-two seasons the fans would think they knew everything coming but she was determined to provide a show that would never be forgotten, even if it means she has to suffer through that mindless banter for the rest of her life.


End file.
